Revenge of the Crazy Baby
It's finally here... The game everyone's* been waiting for! Revenge of the Crazy Baby! After succesfully defeating the Crazy Baby in the first-person adventure game The Crazy Baby (Never actually released to the public), and discarding it's last warning, Micah went back to living his normal life of work, work, and more work. Tired of work, he decides it's time for a vacation! Micah heads to the beach, only to be greeted by... gulp! The Crazy Baby! Now, you must shoot, jump, dodge, and outsmart the Crazy Baby in order to survive and enjoy the rest of your vacation! Stare in awe, at the incredibly realistic graphics, let your jaw drop as you feel the top notch physics, and clench your fist as the Crazy Baby's state-of-the-art scaling difficulty AI defeats you time and time again. This is the epitome of gaming right here, folks! Instructions The main menu has two options ("START" and "STORY") and a difficulty setting. Up and down allow you to change options, and the "START" or "A" button will let you select one. Left and right allow you to change the difficulty. "START" will start the game, while "STORY" will bring you through the epic tale once again! Pressing "X" on the main menu will also allow yo to exit the game. Yes, we know, an unnecessary feature! *Easy: This is just how the original game played. As you take out more of the Crazy Baby's health, it will be able to start using new, more powerful attacks. By the time it gets down to the last bit of health, all the attacks - easy and hard - can possibly used. *Hard: Like easy, the Crazy Baby will start unveiling new, more difficult attacks as you take more health out of it. Unlike easy, the Crazy Baby will also stop using it's easier attacks when you take more health out of it. By the time you bring the Crazy Baby to its last bit of health, only its most powerful attacks will be used. Once in game, "A" is used for jumping, "B" and "X" can be used for shooting your weapon, the "D-Pad" ( 3DS users can also use the "Circle Pad") is used for moving, and aiming your gun diagonal down, diagonal up, and straight up. "R" or "L" can also be used for aiming diagonal up. Holding "START" for one second allows you to "rage quit", instantly restarting the game to the main menu. And of course, "SELECT" is used for exiting the game at any moment. Videos and Screenshots Snapshot 1.png|Screenshot 1 of Revenge of the Crazy Baby Snapshot 2.png|Screenshot 2 of Revenge of the Crazy Baby Snapshot 3.png|Screenshot 3 of Revenge of the Crazy Baby Snapshot 4.png|Screenshot 4 of Revenge of the Crazy Baby Snapshot 5.png|Screenshot 5 of Revenge of the Crazy Baby Box Art.png|Box art Download Here are the QR codes! Don't worry- I've saved the program as a nice package, so you don't need to scan and save a whole bunch of separate CHRs and other resources to play the game! It all comes with these QRs! These are V1.20 QR codes. Slogans "What's crazy, insane, wacky, and under two years old? It's The Crazy Baby! And it wants revenge!" "Try to defeat The Crazy Baby in Revenge of the Crazy Baby, the craziest, yet most difficult game ever made... If you dare!" "Why play the Mega Man 2 remake when you can play Revenge of the Crazy Baby?!"** "Did we go too far? Yes we did! And we're proud!" Changelog Version 1.20 I couldn't resist making one last update! More bug fixes! *Fixed player sprite not running after landing a jump *Fixed inconsistencies with the sprite direction and actual shooting direction (You could shoot diagonally up while the sprite was aiming down) *Fixed the hitbox of the dirty diaper *Better optimized the code by removing a bunch of unused, commented lines and removed a few unnecessary "IF"s in the main loop. There probably isn't any notable difference in speed, but it should run better none-the-less. Added hard mode and a special ending for those who can beat it! "L" can now be used to aim diagonal up as well as "R" Holding down "START" for one second allows you to "rage quit". It will restart the program. (Before this update, holding "START" made you invincible... Yeah, that was a debugging feature I forgot about and left in the previous releases... Whoops! Anyways, it's gone now! Ha!) Added an exit menu to the main menu. Improved start up and ending times. (Before, there was an unnecessary "WAIT 60" each time you started the game. I reduced it to 10. When you lose, it also waits for a shorter amount of time before going back to the main menu than it used to.) Aaaand, probably something I'm forgetting. Version 1.10 I did have future plans! I lied! Numerous bug fixes *Fixed Crazy Baby not returning to correct position after lightning attack *Fixed a typo that completely disabled one of the Crazy Baby's last attacks. That's embarrassing... *Fixed lightning bolts sticking to the side of the screen *Probably something I'm forgetting Improved controls - "A" can now be used to to select menu options, "X" can now be used to fire Changed the ending sequence a little bit Game now restarts after losing, and when you lose a small message is displayed, which will hint at how much health you took out of the Crazy Baby Removed an unnecessary CHR file that I accidentally included in the first versions package Other minor tweaks and adjustments Version 1.00 Initial Release Disclaimers Nicolas Cage is not in this game. I have not actually beaten this game on hard without cheating. It should be possible though... maybe... *Possible over statement **I, mystman12, do *not* actually think you should spend your time playing Revenge of the Crazy Baby rather than Mega Man 2 for Petit Computer, or any other game for that matter, unless *you* feel like it. Furthermore, I do not think that Revenge of the Crazy Baby is the best game on this website, far from it... Of course, it's not like it's the worst either... I think it's pretty good!(ish) :P Finally, that statement was intended to be a sarcastic jab at the well deserved popularity and imminent release of Mega Man 2 for Petit Computer, and no real competition, negativity, or aggresiveness was intended by it. I am not responsible for any mental scarring. Notes Serious mode: In case you haven't figure this out yet... This is kinda a joke game, made to look like a pirated game, complete with Engrish and sprites life counter sprites ripped straight from Super C! I originally started working on it as a way to practice mah programmin' skilzz... ahem- Anyways, it became somewhat bigger and better than I originally intended so yeah! I thought I should put it up! I worked pretty hard on it, (Not as hard as I would work on a serious project of course) and I think it actually turned out pretty fun... sort of... Hopefully someone will get a chuckle and some enjoyment out of this! Also, this game contains some flashing lights and colors, so play the game with caution. Finally, the code in this game is very messy and generally just... not that well done, so I honestly can't recommend trying to learn from it. So yeah, if you give it a try, please let me know what you think in the comments! I'd like to hear some feedback, even if this wasn't really a serious project. Credits *'mystman12' License The Free-Use License Copyright © 2014 mystman12 In downloading this program, permission is given to ANY and ALL users to use and edit this software. However, this software may NOT be redistributed to ANYONE without permission from mystman12, even if unedited. If this is ignored, the redistributed program will be reported and deleted ASAP. This software comes AS IS. It comes with NO warranty whatsoever. If the program does not work as expected, the user MAY report the problem to mystman12, but NO certainty is given that it will be fixed. Mystman12 is NOT responsible for ANY damages, including but not limited to the user's device and/or the software due to misuse. The software name "Revenge of the Crazy Baby" belongs completely to mystman12, and may NOT be used as a name for ANY other program. If this software is redistributed rightly according to the regulations of this license, the redistributor is REQUIRED to include this license with his/her copy of "Revenge of the Crazy Baby" along with a link to the original program. The user is also required to give a disclaimer, stating that he/she is NOT the original creator of the software, and give credit appropriately. By downloading "Revenge of the Crazy Baby" any and all users agree to follow ALL points stated in this license, and to use this program rightly in all ways, shapes, AND forms. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Programs Category:Action